Artemis
Artemis is the goddess girl of the hunt. She starred in two books: Artemis The Brave and Artemis The Loyal. She is the best archer at Mount Olympus Academy, along with her twin brother, Apollo. Her room is often messy, as she rarely cleans it. Artemis cares nothing for fashion. Her favorite bow is made of curved, polished olive wood. She is known as the most courageous goddess girl in the school. Usually, after school on Fridays, she meets her brother in the Coliseum arena for archery practice. Appearance Artemis has coffee-colored skin, along with curly black hair (often tied up into a bun with a gold pin) and midnight black eyes. She is often shown wearing purple eye shadow, pink blush and dark rose lipstick. Artemis The Brave On the cover of “Artemis The Brave”, Artemis is shown wearing a short red chiton, purple lace-up sandals and her golden necklace (the necklace with the letters G.G. for Goddess Girls). She has with her golden bow and silver arrows. Artemis The Loyal On the cover of Artemis the Loyal, Artemis is shown wearing a short red chiton, purple lace-up sandals, a purple arm-warmer and her golden necklace (the necklace with the letters G.G. for Goddess Girls). She has with her golden bow and silver arrows. Pandora the Curious Artemis is not the main character in Pandora the Curious; however, she is featured on the front cover. On the cover of “Pandora The Curious”, Artemis is shown wearing a long, sparkly purple chiton with a slit hem and gold lace-up sandals. She has traded her signature golden necklace (the necklace with the letters G.G. for Goddess Girls) for multiple strands of golden pearls and a matching gold bracelet. She is also carrying a white dog and a golden mirror. Artemis's hair and make-up are a lot less messy and more carefully done. She was hit by the 'vain' bubble. Cassandra the Lucky Artemis is not the main character in “Cassandra The Lucky”; however, she is featured on the front cover. On the cover of Cassandra the Lucky, Artemis is shown wearing a short red chiton, purple-and-brown lace-up sandals and her golden necklace (the necklace with the letters G.G. for Goddess Girls). She has with her silver arrows (minus the bow) and is holding an Oracle Cookie. She got a fortune saying that she would miss five targets in a row. The Girl Games On the cover of “The Girl Games”, Artemis is shown wearing a short blue chiton with gold edging, blue leggings with gold edging, magical blue running shoes with gold wings, a brown arm-warmer and her golden necklace (the necklace with the letters G.G. for Goddess Girls). She has with her golden bow and silver arrows and is gazing up at Athena, wearing a matching blue chiton, riding Pegasus. Pets Artemis loves animals, having three dogs: Suez (a bloodhound), Nectar (a greyhound), and Amby (a beagle) who stay by her side, even in classrooms. Suez is named after Zeus backwards because he is also big and blue-eyed. Amby is named after her favorite food, which is ambrosia. Her dog, Nectar, is named after the drink gods and goddesses drink to make their skin shimmer. She also has four deer, who had followed her from a second-grade field trip to Mount Parnassus in southern Greece. Usually, animals befriend her, and she once had a pet bear in fourth grade but Principal Zeus did not permit it. During Pandora the Curious, she was shown holding a fluffy white dog, who was wearing a pink bow (not the bow and arrow type) and a string of golden pearls not unlike the ones Artemis wears. Relationships |-|Friends= Aphrodite Aphrodite and Artemis are best friends and together, along with Persephone and Athena, they make up the four most popular goddess girls at Mount Olympus Academy. Aphrodite and Artemis were also meant to be room-mates but Aphrodite couldn't stand Artemis's three pet hounds so they each got their own room. Persephone Persephone and Artemis are best friends and together, along with Aphrodite and Athena, they make up the four most popular goddess girls at Mount Olympus Academy. Athena Athena and Artemis are best friends and together, along with Aphrodite and Persephone, they make up the four most popular goddess girls at Mount Olympus Academy. |-|Love Interest(s)= Orion Orion is Artemis's former love interest. Orion charmed Artemis into doing his will and Artemis fell in love with him. Near the end of Artemis the Brave, Orion ditched the school play for a live production down on the mortal world. This opened up Artemis' eyes and she no longer liked Orion; instead, she saw him for the egotistical jerk that he is. Actaeon Actaeon is Artemis's current love interest. Artemis first met Actaeon in Artemis the Brave but their relationship was really shown during The Girl Games. Actaeon had a crush on Artemis but it wasn't until the Amazons started flirting with him until Artemis discovered that she liked him back. |-|Family= Apollo Apollo is Artemis's twin brother. They have a very stable relationship and get along well. They do argue but when they do, they're always quick to make up. Artemis likes to practice archery with her twin brother and they get along so well, that Artemis has started taking his friendship for granted. Trivia * In "Artemis The Brave" it is shown she is the oldest of the four Goddess Girls at 13. * Before "Artemis The Brave', she has never had a crush on a boy before. * In Artemis’s first semester at the academy, she couldn’t get the hang of spell-ology, whenever sneezing turning people into dogs or flies. * Artemis is the only student who has a chariot, for her four pet deer. * Her locker is 133. * On Artemis's and Apollo's birthday, their cake looked like a target with thirteen arrow candles sticking out in the bulls-eye. Aphrodite and a few other students made it in Ms.ThreeGraces's class. * For her birthday gift, Athena, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, and Persephone made her three silver arrows. They are intended for her to use at the upcoming archery tournament. Gallery Artemis.jpg Category:Characters Category:Goddesses Category:Goddess Girls